Military of the Skorne Empire
The Military of the Skorne Empire is one of the strongest military forces in Immoren. The Skorne Empire has crossed the Bloodstone Desert to conquer all western nations and enslave any species in their path. The Skorne Military consists of a massive army including the proud soldiers of dozens of martial houses as well as enslaved and tortured warbeasts the likes of which the nations of men have never seen before.Hordes Primal MK2 Organization Supreme Archdomina Makeda of House Balaash is leader of both the Skorne Empire and the military under her Dominars The military is divided into two armies, the Armies of the Eastern Tors and the Army of the Western Reaches.Forces of Hordes: Skorne MK2 Armies of the Eastern Tors The Armies of the Eastern Tors protect the six tors in the eastern empire. An army protects each tor, which is a large administrative region of the Skorne Empire.The armies are large regional forces comprising multiple sabaoths and commanded by an archdominar. Sabaoths are divisions of these armies, each controlled by individual dominars or, more rarely, lord tyrants. Beneath the sabaoth are cohorts commanded by subordinate tyrants and lord tyrants. The three interior tors contain the largest populations and wield the most economic and political power and thus have the largest armies. The three tors on the periphery are more barren and sparsely settled, thus have relatively smaller armies. The smallest being the Northern Marches, controlled by Dominar Leskaar of House Kursorik. The number and sizes of their cohorts are controlled by laws requiring warrior contributions to the Army of the Western Reaches and the paingiver monitor the eastern houses for any signs of conspiracy while the supreme archdomina is away. Army of the Western Reaches The Army of the Western Reaches is the Skorne Empire’s invading arm which is led directly by the supreme archdomina. All houses are required to contribute forces to the army. Forces of the Skorne Empire Major Warlocks * Makeda * Hexeris * Jalaam * Mordikaar * Morghoul * Naaresh * Rasheth * Xekaar * Xerxis * Zaal * Zaadesh Warbeasts Warbeast pack * Scarab Pack Lesser * Reptile Hounds * Agonizer Light Warbeasts * Basilisk Drake * Basilisk Krea * Cyclops Brute * Cyclops Raider * Cyclops Savage * Cyclops Shaman * Razor Worm Heavy Warbeasts * Aradus Sentinel * Aradus Soldier * Archidon * Bronzeback Titan * Rhinodon * Titan Cannoneer * Titan Gladiator * Titan Sentry * Chiron * Despoiler * Molik Karn ' * 'Tiberion Gargantuans * Desert Hydra * Mammoth Battle Engines * Siege Animantarax * Supreme Guardian Warriors * Cataphract Arcuarii * Cataphract Cetrati * Cataphract Incindiarii * Immortals * Extoller Advocate * Nihilators * Paingiver Beast Handlers * Paingiver Bloodrunners * Praetorian Ferox * Praetorian Karax ** Praetorian Karax Officer & Standard * Praetorian Keltarii * Praetorian Swordsmen ** Praetorian Swordsman Officer & Standard * Tyrant Commander & Standard Bearer * Venator Catapult Crew * Venator Flayer Cannon Crew * Venator Reivers ** Venator Reiver Officer & Standard * Venator Slingers * Ancestral Guardian * Paingiver Bloodrunner Master Tormentor * Extoller Soulward * Immortal Vessel * Mortitheurge Willbreaker * Paingiver Task Master * Venator Dakar * Void Spirit * Vorkesh * Legends of Halaak * Marketh ' * 'Hakaar the Destroyer * Rhadeim * Abidan the Keeper References Category:Hordes Category:Skorne Empire